


Just A Little Rush, Babe

by weezlyismyking



Series: Happy Throuple - Scott, Stiles & Allison [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Happy Throuple, Marathon Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: "So it's decided. You're both going to fuck me and try to knock me up."
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Happy Throuple - Scott, Stiles & Allison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Just A Little Rush, Babe

Allison was sitting at the dinner table, leg jiggling under the table and distracted. It was Scott who pointed this out. She let out an exasperated sigh, then began a story about how she stopped at the store and saw the most adorable baby. Allison just kept watching the mother with the baby, finding herself smiling and longing. "And it dawned on me that I want to be a mom."

"Really? You want kids?" Stiles asked. His eyes were bright with interest, sparkling almost with happiness at the idea.

Scott supposed that they had all been so distracted with what went on in Beacon Hills over the years, then started focusing on their careers, and this had never really come up. But they were settling into a routine. A very happy one at that.

"Yes. I really do. Or at least one kid." Allison admitted.

"Yeah, totally. I'm -- absolutely!" Stiles almost laughed while he said it.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Yeah."

They were both very happy with the idea. It wasn't that Scott didn't want kids. Of course he did. Scott had his hands laced under his chin, bottom lip between his teeth. "I'm just going to put it bluntly. Isn't it going to be sort of weird since we're not really in a traditional relationship?" Scott couldn't help asking.

Allison shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, people have weird families. I know weren't not the only ones who are in a unique relationship."

"If anything it'll be really cool for the kid to have three parents that care about them, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, that's true. I hadn't thought about it that way." Scott gave a smile.

"Hey, Scott. It's not like we're going to do this tomorrow or anything." Allison reminded him. 

"We have plenty of time to discuss it and make sure having kids is right for all of us." Stiles reassured him.

"I'm on board, I promise." Scott said.

Allison grinned.

-

It took more than just that one conversation for them to confirm that they wanted to have a family, of course. There was lots more talk about it. There were many more serious discussions about the way they would do it too. Allison wanted them to both try and get her pregnant at the same time, then it would just be up to fate who the biological father was. Not that it mattered to any of them, which they also decided. Either way they were going to become a happy, larger family.

And then, there were the other kinds of conversations.

"You're both going to fuck me and try to knock me up." Allison whispered in a breathy voice against Stiles' neck. "I want to be so filled up with your cum that there's no way that I'm not."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Oh - oh okay. When you put it that way."

"Fuck, Ally." Scott said in a breath. He had overheard what she said.

The kind of discussions that led to Allison getting wet while Stiles fingered her under the table at the restaurant.

"Check, please." Scott said, clearing his throat because Allison was rubbing her foot against his thigh under the table.

"No dessert?" The waitress asked.

"We'll just -- have some at home." Stiles said.

Allison was all over Scott as soon as they got out the door. She demanded that he join her in the back seat of the jeep where they made out on the way home. She unbuttoned Scott's jeans and pulled his cock out. She sank her mouth down on him with a soft moan. She sucked and bobbed her head, taking him deep in her throat.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to cum. Fuck." Scott said through a moan.

"Don't you dare." Allison said, pulling off with a pop.

"Jesus, you better be glad we're almost home. I'm about to wreck the car." Stiles said.

.

As soon as they got inside, Allison bent over on the bed, moving to all fours. She pushed her soaked panties down her thighs and flipped her skirt up over her ass. “Please, cum inside me. Get me pregnant.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, mouths open in surprise. Scott nodded for Stiles to go, but Stiles was gesturing for Scott to. To which they both grinned at each other, and then Scott cupped Stiles' cheek and kissed him slowly. Scott unbuttoned Stiles' shirt and pushed it out of the way. They helped each other out of their clothes, breath heavy and cocks hard.

Allison watched them from over her shoulder, smiling fondly. They moved closer to the bed and Scott had moved one hand between Allison's legs. He traced his finger over where she was wet. ”Please, just fuck me. Don't tease.” Allison begged.

Stiles swallowed hard and moved on to the bed this time. Scott sat on the bed beside them. He rubbed a hand over Allison's back. Stiles teased the head of his cock between her wet folds. Allison whimpered, pushing back against his cock and trying to impale herself.

”Look how desperate you are to be bred.” Stiles said, brushing the head of his cock past her entrance. “Don’t even want to be stretched, just wants to be filled up.”

”Fuck — yes. Stretch me with your cock, fill me with your cum. Fucking breed me, please.” Allison moaned out, fucking herself back on the head of Stiles’ cock.

Stiles pressed his cock inside her, the slide easy with how wet she was. He moaned out, grinding deep inside her. Her walls pulsed around him, hot and snug. Allison’s back arched, ass up high in the air like a bitch in heat. She wanted to be fucked and filled. Stiles didn't hesitate to start fucking her hard, knocking the breath from her with each slow thrust. He fucked in deep, head brushing her cervix with every thrust. Allison moaned out, hands curled into the bed sheets.

Stiles built up his pace, fucking her hard and faster. “Gonna fill you up with our cum and get you pregnant, baby. You’re gonna be so full, you’ll be worn out. And we’re just gonna keep fucking you to make sure you’re pregnant.”

Allison moaned pushing back on his thrusts. Stiles gripped her hips, eyelids fluttering as he attempted not to lose it embarrassingly quickly. But luckily the objective was for him to cum. He still wanted to make her cum though.

Scott was taking care of that though. Stiles felt his fingers brush against his cock. Stiles watched as he worked his hand between her thighs, touching her clit in slow circles that were driving her crazy and making her clench tight around Stiles. Her hips bucked, torn between the feeling against her clit and being filled by Stiles' cock. She moaned out, hands squeezing the bed sheets. 

Stiles pulled her hips back onto his cock, grinding in deep as he spilled inside her. Her walls fluttered, milking his cock as she came too. Stiles took a moment to catch his breath, thrusting into her a few more times before he went completely soft.

As soon as Stiles pulled out of her, Allison felt empty. Her cunt clenched on nothing, cum dripping out. She needed to keep it all inside. She moved to push her panties out of the way and to straddle Scott.

"Okay, fuck.” Scott gripped her hip, one hand wrapped around his cock.

She rubbed her wet folds against the head of his cock and then sank down with a whine. Allison pulled her shirt over her head. She rolled her hips, building a slow pace as she fucked herself on Scott’s cock. She moaned out as she ground particularly deep. She could feel the head of his cock against her cervix. Her walls pulsed, cunt desperate to be filled with his cum too. She ground down on his cock a little faster, hands firm on his chest and using him for leverage as she fucked herself on his cock.

Scott’s hands were tight on her hips, squeezing at a bruising level, but still careful. He thrust up to meet the roll of her hips. She gasped out, eyelids fluttering as she bucked her hips to take him impossible deeper. Scott spread his legs, hips fucking up into her faster. She bounced on his cock, desperate to meet his thrusts.

"Oh god, I’m gonna cum." Scott announced, jack hammering his cock into her.

"Cum inside me, Scott. Pump me full of your cum. Wanna be full. Want to be so full." Allison moaned out.

Scott pulled her down on his cock, hips jerking as he filled her with cum. The head of his cock was lodged against her cervix, bumping and causing a coil of heat in her stomach. She rolled her hips against his cock, feeling it pulse and fill her with cum. She bounced slightly on his cock, even as his orgasm ended. Thank god for that werewolf refractory period, or lack there of.

"Fuck, Allison, keep doing that and I’ll never go soft.” Scott breathed, squeezing her hips. 

"That’s the idea.” She breathed, squeezing his cock with her walls.

"Fuck, that’s hot.” Stiles said. He moved to Scott’s side, hand on Allison’s lower back. He unzipped her skirt, removing it with haste. "You gonna stay hard inside her? Cum inside her again?"

Scott nodded, whining out a little himself as hands slid down her thighs.

Allison threw her head back. She fucked herself on his cock harder, faster. "Oh, fuck --" Allison cried out, hips grinding down on Scott's cock as she came. Her walls pulsed around Scott's still hard cock. He rocked up into her as she came. He fucked up into her until she slumped over on top of him. Her hips lifted enough to let him keep fucking her.

"Want you both." She said.

Stiles raised his brows, hand on her lower back. "Baby?"

"Fuck me too. Want you both in my cunt."

Stiles nearly lost his mind at her words. After a few more words of reassurance that this was exactly what she wanted, Stiles quickly moved to a better position. "Gotta stretch you out first, babe." Stiles said. He traced his finger along her entrance, where Scott was deep inside of her. With some effort, he pressed a finger in alongside Scott's cock. The wetness from her cunt and their cum made it easier.

Allison whined, pussy fluttering at the attention. After a moment, Stiles pushed a second alongside the first, and she moaned out. He wiggled, stretched, and thrust those two fingers. Stiles was good to her, adding a third when she was ready. Scott was trying to stay still, but the sensation was good.

"I'm ready, please." Allison panted out.

Stiles pulled his fingers back and took a deep breath. "You sure, babe? You good?" Stiles pressed the head of his cock against her pussy.

"God, fuck yes. Please." Allison arched her back, trying to give him better access.

Stiles used his fingers to help him press inside. She let out a high-pitched moan when the head of his cock finally pressed inside. Stiles pushed forward, filling her with both their cocks.

Scott's eyelids fluttered, a little overwhelmed with sensations. Allison's cunt fluttered and squeezed around his cock, trying to accommodate the stretch. Stiles' cock was pressed tight against his, sliding against him with a slow thrust of his hips. Scott reached for one of Stiles' arms, fingers curling around his wrist. He could smell the overwhelming scent of arousal, hear their heartbeats and practically feel their pleasure.

Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to hold still. It was so wet, tight pressed against Scott's cock inside Allison's tight cunt.

"Move." Allison breathed out, hips rolling on their cocks.

A breath of relief left Stiles and he pulled back, only to quickly chase the sensation and press back inside.

Scott couldn't move. He knew that he was going to lose it if he did. He squeezed Allison's hip with one hand, and she rocked her body on their cocks, high pitched moans leaving her every time that she could feel them both pressing deeper inside her.

They built a good rhythm, one that had Scott trembling with pleasure. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Scott spilled into Allison's cunt, filling her and cumming against Stiles' cock. Her cunt fluttered around the feeling, milking his cock and trying to drive Stiles toward his orgasm. Stiles pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he thrust in quick and short thrust, falling over the edge too. He came inside her, squeezing Scott shoulder as he did.

They all could have easily collapsed like that. Though Stiles didn't want to crush Allison under his entire weight, because he was feeling like he could have just crashed right there. He pulled out with a quiet gasp, settling on the bed after. Allison moved next, settling between them.

"I need you to cum inside me again." Allison said after a pause. "Both of you."

"You need to rest after that." Scott said.

Allison rolled her eyes, then leaned up to kiss Scott softly. She appreciated the concern, she really did. But she was incredibly horny and this was working out perfectly.

Stiles let out a heavy breath. "I don't know how many more times I can go." He admitted.

"For me, you can go again." Allison said, turning toward him with a grin.

"Fuck, give me like fifteen minutes."

Allison did give Stiles time to recover, but she was feeling insatiable and knew that Scott could go again.

She kissed Scott, pulling his hand to wrap around her. Her leg lifted to wrap around him. His hand gripped her ass and he groaned softly as she ground against him. It didn't take long for him to get hard again. He pressed his cock inside her. They moaned out together. He rolled her over onto her back and her legs wrapped around his waist. Scott fucked into her fast with a squelching noise. He fucked deep into her with purpose, to fill her with more cum. And he did. He came inside her with a moan, stilling as he pressed in deep.

Stiles was watching them, eyes wide and blown out with lust. Yeah, it took about ten minutes for him to get hard instead of the fifteen he assumed that he would need.

Allison stayed when she was as Scott moved from in between her legs. She beckoned Stiles to come over.

Stiles moved between her legs, but he didn't immediately go in. He rubbed two fingers against her swollen clit. She arched off the bed, head thrown back as she moaned. He smirked lightly, rubbing slow circles over her clit. She practically shook, sensitive and still wanting so much. He leaned over her, nose brushing against hers as he rubbed against her clit faster. 

"Stiles." Allison gasped out, hands gripping his back now. She tried to close her legs around his waist, but he used his free hand to spread them apart. He rubbed her clit until her muscles were tight, release so close. He pushed his cock into her and her cunt pulsed around him, cunt squeezing his cock as he thrust.

Stiles thrust into her slowly, moaning low in her throat as she bucked wildly against his cock. It didn't take Stiles long to cum. He rolled his hips, then ground them deep when he finished. "That's it, baby. Take all of our cum." He whispered against her neck.

She cried out, pussy clenching through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

They both needed a minute after that. They were both on their backs, panting out, sweaty and eyelids heavy.

Scott left them to grab some water. He shook his head and as he handed off the glasses. "God, that was hot."

"Good, because it's your turn against next." Allison said.

"C'mon, Allison, you need a break." Scott said.

"Yeah, give me like a fifteen." She said with a laugh.

Scott rolled his eyes. He settled in between them, pushing into the small space like a dog would.

Stiles linked his arm with Scott's and Allison laid her head on his shoulder.

.

It was longer than fifteen minutes before they started again. Stiles had drifted off, but Allison had not. She had turned to her side, fingers teasing along Scott's side as she kissed his neck. He was grinning, head shaking a little as he wrapped his arm around her. She kissed him, smiling against his lips. They kissed and touched each other for awhile. Allison stroked his cock and Scott was teasing his fingers against her folds.

After awhile, Allison moved to all fours, form a little less pointed than before. She was on her forearms, ass in the air. Scott gave it a playful slap for good measure. Allison yelped softly.

Stiles blinked his eyes open at the sound, what a sound to wake up to. "Starting without me?"

"I thought you said you couldn't hang anyway." Allison teased.

Stiles laughed softly, reaching out to put his hand on hers. She smiled at him.

When Scott pressed inside of her, she curled her fingers and threaded them through Stiles'.

"You like that? Being bent over and bred like a bitch?" Stiles whispered. Allison whined low in her throat. "You do. You like being a little bitch, bred by your alpha." Stiles smirked a little when she squeezed his hand more tightly. He glanced up at Scott who was fucking her with a punishing speed after listening to Stiles talk. He spilled inside her with a low groan.

Stiles was turned on, there was no denying the stir of heat in his stomach. But he was fucking exhausted. His cock was half hard though.

Scott moved over to him and nuzzled his nose against Stiles' neck. "I know exactly what you need."

"Fuck." Stiles let out a heavy breath, because he had an idea.

.

Allison was below Stiles, hands on his hips and thumbs brushing the skin. She wouldn't say so out loud, but she was getting a little bit worn out. This was a great break though. She smirked up at Stiles as his face screwed up, brows pinched as he cried out.

Scott stretched two fingers inside of Stiles, brushing against his prostate.

"Fuck. Fuck. Okay." Stiles quickly pressed the head of his cock inside of Allison. He jerked himself off, moaning at the way Scott was using his fingers just right. He spilled into Allison's cunt, cum dripping out around the head of his cock.

Stiles rolled out of the way, laying on his back with the back of his hand over his forehead as he panted out.

Scott immediately fucked into Allison, lifting her hips with his hands. He built up a pace that had her gasping. When he came inside her, Scott could visibly see her flat stomach swollen ever so slightly with their cum. It kept him hard and he kept fucking her. She sat up and curled into him, hands gripping his back and she moaned out loudly. Scott's thrust jack hammered deep into her. She pulsed around him, head ducked into his shoulder. He came with a growl, low in his throat.

.

"Fuck, I want to - don't think I can." Stiles panted out. His cock was miraculously hard, so much so that it hurt, but as much as the heat coiled in his stomach he just wasn't sure he was going to be able to cum.

Allison clenched around him. "Please, Stiles."

Stiles tilted his head forward, eyes clenched shut as he thrust into her harder, faster. 

She moved one of his hands to grip her breast. "Just want to be full. Come on, Stiles. Breed me. Get me pregnant."

He cried out as he came, just barely releasing any cum.

.

The three of them were worn down. Stiles was on his side and Allison was laying on hers too, her chest against his back. She nuzzled her cheek against Stiles' shoulder. He rubbed his hand against the arm she wrapped around him.

Scott moved in behind her, cock sliding into her used cunt. She whined softly, arms tighter around Stiles. He rubbed his hand along her arm. He could feel her stomach pressed tight against his back, swollen with their cum.


End file.
